fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara Scarlet
Clara Scarlet is a Machina of relatively unknown origins. Clara woke up one day in an unknown ruin with no one around but her and no recollection of who she was and how she got to where she was. Having no recollection of who she was or what she was she wandered through the ruins of where she awoke trying to find some clue as to why she was there or more importantly who she was. When exploring the ruins she discovered old battle scars all over the place of rather astonishing degrees of damage. When she finished exploring the ruins she discovered a note in her pocket, the note revealed her name and what she had done, she herself was responsible for destroying the experimental testing facility of the Val Royeaux, She was also noted for successfully fending off one of their top agents Jarret Sykes even wounding him severely. It notes that she will be observed but Clara had earned their respect for the most part. When she finished reading the letter she tucked it away in her clothing she went on to find the answer of who she was and her potential. Appearance Clara Scarlet has tan skin, and wears a black hood that covers her mouth. The hood has a white flame pattern and a matching white zipper. She is rather short. She also wears a matching black dress with a white rim, along with white thigh highs, and metallic black shoes. She also has a black scorpion-like tail, which appears to be mechanical. Underneath her weapons on her arms are black elbow gloves. Her figure has a thin upper body but thicker, sturdy legs (needed to balance her Machia Ex Deus). She is 158cm tall. Her orange eyes have a circular pattern to them. Her eyes tend to blaze orange if she is provoked enough in battle. Notably her blood is white in color but aside from the color difference her blood is not vital to her and is more of a coolant for her systems. Personality Clara Scarlet is a calm person but very kind. She is often silent during most situations having no recollection of her origins aside from waking up in an abandoned facility and for being alone with really no one to talk to she generally is not a conversation starter but will comment on things she is noticing that catch her interest. She has no real explanation as to why she's quiet most of the time simply stating that shes listening, or even pretending to be asleep. She dislikes discussing her past due to how little she knows of it and partly because she fears she's done something terrible that she would not want to accidentally trigger a traumatic memory. She can be quite talkative if the topic at hand is of importance enough. She often finds interest in weapons and the likes and will often complement them for possessing interesting weapon designs, this is often because to an extent she likes to experiment with different weapon fighting styles that her Machia Ex Deus can form from her will. Overall Clara is a great judge of character and a rather trustworthy friend to make whenever she is around. Her experiencing judging comes from a few interesting characters she has met in particular Alden Virkov's father for one, he shared his knowledge of tells particular types of people tend to give off based off of body movement. Her trustworthiness comes from her history of refusing to betray people she gets along with because she fears betrayal herself, the mere thought of one of her trusted team mates suddenly turning on her scares her immensely. Synopsis History After Clara left the facility she ran into an old man who called himself Virkov, when she asked if that was his full name he simply replied that it was his last name and did not further elaborate. He was a sickly man but enjoyed her company. She even trained under him for a while before his sickness caused him to collapse suddenly. Once that happened the man only known as Virkov elaborated a bit on his past, that he was a dark mage that chose that life because it was the only path left to him and his wife, he explained that his wife died due to a man with a bone to pick with them and he succeeded. He then said that Clara's company was for the most part enjoyable and gave her a letter asking her if she would deliver it to his son that goes by the name Alden Virkov claiming that the line of Virkov is nearing its end as someone seeks to end it. He says a few more things before dismissing her, the first that he does not know who seeks this vendetta but one that possesses a lot of power, he also states that if Clara cannot find Alden give it to someone that knows him then that she could continue living her life. Clara is not entirely clear what happened next but the old man Virkov just suddenly closed his eyes with a grin on her face and wouldn't wake up. Clara left that day when she did she saw a man with incredibly long hair and red eyes, He spoke a few words to her "Ah, the Machine of Revolution..." These words invoked a feeling of familiarity but the feeling of dread she felt coming off of the man did not sit right with her so she left to go deliver the letter she was given almost as if this was his final request of sorts before passing on from the world. A year later on her search for Alden Virkov or any known associates she ran into Tisha Pierce a mage of Purple Phoenix where the two shortly engaged in a fierce and devastating battle. Its not clear what started the fight, an argument, a sudden desire to fight, or a vailed appearance of a silver headed man which threw Tisha into a rage. The result of the fight was clear, the town that the battle took place in was practically leveled to the ground, several townsfolk now have to rebuild their homes, and Tisha Pierce was hospitalized due to her injuries. Several onlookers of the fight witnessed Clara severely beating her down with her Machia Ex Deus and even after that Tisha still got up until she lost conciousness while still standing. This incident has made her a person of interest by the fiore government looking into the incident. She recently joined Libertus in an attempt to find a home for herself. Equipment Machia Ex Deus- Clara Scarlet's sole possession aside from the clothes on her back. The Machia Ex Deus is an integral mechanism that exists within Clara, it does not exist without Clara nor does Clara function without the Machia Ex Deus. It appears as 2 giant mechanical arms which enhance Clara's already existing strength exponentially. Its form and abilities can change drastically depending on what Clara requires at the moment. It can take whatever form it needs to depending on what Clara requires at the moment whether it be fists, guns, Gatling guns, Piledrivers, more arms. They are incredibly durable themselves too capable of blocking bullets, swords, or even magical attacks. Its most powerful feature however is its ability to absorb Ethernano from both people it comes in contact with, and magical attacks or items that can generate magic in some regard. The Machia Ex Deus only absorbs magic when summoned by Clara in one of its many forms so she herself cannot absorb Ethernano from people naturally. It has no real limit to how much Ethernano it can absorb and any ethernano gathered by it is used to boost Clara in combat and give her the edge in combat. It also tends to adapt to its opponent based off the data it gains from absorbing a persons ethernano after all a persons ethernano supports both their magic and stamina and it can show a lot of a person based off it. Its even capable of absorbing elemental magic as well, although it does have difficulty absorbing lightning. Due to it being inside of her and its magic absorbing capabilities it is very difficult to manipulate both her or the Machia Ex Deus using magic as it would absorb the ethernano attempting to manipulate her entire body. The Machia Ex Deus relies on the will of its bearer to give it shape, the shape it can take is limited only by the imagination of its bearer, the more powerful the form it takes the more energy her core needs to produce to power it, magic absorbed by the Machia Ex Deus can offset this requirement temporarily but if her core overheats she may be rendered immobile for several minutes or even hours given the strain she put herself through. It can even provide support and speak for itself should it chose to. It is shown to have long black hair fading down to red. She has a pair of curved red horns on her head. She is about 174.8cm tall while also possessing skeletal like claws. Her jacket, which is tied together with a gray ribbon. Her sleeves have two stars on them and a red belt attached along with two white lines running above the belt. Her belt is also different, with a white hexagon-shaped buckle. Her red greaves expose the back of her knee and the base of her foot. Clara's Deus can also be seen carrying a blade that is a large black sword with a golden blade and a long handle. Its hilt is curved so that it resembles a pointed-down cresent. The underside has a saw-like, serrated edge. It is capable of projecting this image outside to trick opponents. Clara does not know much more then this as it has kept itself hidden until it deemed Clara ready. Clara named it Pride as that is the most notable personality trait it embodies. It will manifest physically and fight to defend Clara should it feel her life is in danger as their lives are linked if Clara dies so too does Pride. Pride's blade has a lot of the same abilities as Clara does in regards to Clara's Silver Edge augment, the key difference is that unlike the Silver Edge Pride's blade can launch ranged attacks with it she refers to as the Crimson Wave this is similar to Sword Pressure in that regard. *'Scorpion Sting'- The most basic form and extension of the Machia Ex Deus that takes the form of a mechanical tail. Her tail being an extension of the Machia Ex deus is capable of reshaping itself into the form Clara desires it to take most often a scorpion like tail capable of clashing and disarming swords by wrapping around the blade. It is also capable of absorbing magic as well and unfortunately despite her ability to hide her tail she cannot make it disappear this is because it is connected to her spine, luckily despite that fact it is not easy to remove her tail with brute force given its shape and Clara's observant nature along with a few safety precautions set by the machia ex deus. Her Scorpion Sting is regarded as one of her more signature attributes of her and its sting can be quite fierce. Due to the fact that this is connected to her spine if a direct lightning attack were to hit her tail directly it will cause her pain and stun her momentarily. Normally lightning attacks just stun her for a second or two and she can absorb it but when the volt of electricity travels up her tail and along her spine it causes her immense pain. In the event her tail hinders her due to this she is capable of removing her tail from her body by temporarily changing its purpose into a type of whip blade. *'Titanic Arms'- One of her more commonly used augments that deploy over her arms that take the form of 2 metallic fists. These arms augment her strength increasing the danger of getting punched by them. Being a form of the Machia Ex Deus they can absorb magic as well and more often then not a form of shield to guard herself. The exact form of these arms can vary depending on the situation she is in, should the situation demand it the function the arms can perform can change as needed too. Should she need to extend her reach her fingers can launch out like spears that are attached via chains acting like a sort of grapple hook. It can even add jagged edges to it giving it a sharp edge to it. She is even capable of deploying 2 additional arms giving her 4 Titanic arms to fight with. The palm of her hands while in this have 2 particular abilities her palms can drain magic that comes into contact with it or drain it directly from someone she has grabbed. The other ability is that it can launch a fast moving spear out of it to catch an enemy off of their guard. *'Black Steel'- This is one of her more rarely seen abilities of her Machia Ex Deus the ability to cover and enhance the parts of her body that gets covered by it. Unlike the Titanic Arms this can significantly boost her power in her arms or her legs if she has the Machia Ex Deus cover them. She often uses this to help catch up to others by using it on her legs. The Black Steel augment is capable of blocking sword strikes and even retaliate with swift precise strikes. The downside with this augment is that it can't absorb magic like her other augments can but it boosts her power more to compensate for that flaw. *'Silver Edge'- This augment increases her arsenal by sacrificing one of her arms and turning it into the Silver Edge Blade. This turns her arm into a silver great sword that supposedly reflects the purity of Clara's heart. This blade is very sharp and can cut through most things with no real issues. This blades special ability is its ability to cleave through magic instead of absorbing it. The flaw this weapon has is that because this sacrifices one of her arms to create she can only wield it with her one arm although this has never seen to cause her too many issues wielding it. The most significant flaw in it is that it dissipates after a set period of time and cannot turn back into the arm she sacrificed, and the arm sacrificed will not regenerate until 3 hours pass. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Clara has immense Magical reserves capable of an S class aura based solely off her Machina core which generates ethernano for her to use. Overall its wise not to underestimate her magical powers lest it overtake you. Her core is located approximately around her chest area and is linked with her Machia Ex Deus. It is noted that the Machia Ex Deus can boost her systems along with her base abilities depending on how much ethernano it has absorbed from its opponents and can give her a greater edge in combat. Her body does have a limit on how much ethernano it can safely contain and use to boost her base abilities and its important to note that her Machia Ex Deus can discharge excess ethernano when that strain proves too much. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Clara possesses incredible speed despite such heavy equipment she has when her Machia Ex Deus are deployed. She is agile and fast enough to dodge Tisha's Imperator lance when it is swung at her. She is also strong enough to stop it with her hands and disarm her of it if given the opportunity. Her punches are also capable of launching opponents several yards and even across various objects too. Enhanced Endurance- Clara's endurance is quite creditable given her small frame. She can take several strong strikes from both objects and people and keep fighting on. Notably it is very difficult to even cut her due to her machia body. She is even able to take getting hit by an armored vehicle and still keep going. Notably lightning type attacks do have the potential to stun her momentarily. It is important to note that while her defense and endurance are quite impressive she is not invincible, and can be severely damaged if the cards are not in her favor, her body can be cut or even broken if the force that is being applied is too much for her to take. Enhanced Reflexes- Clara possesses above average reflexes when it comes to her reflexes and predictability. She is hard to catch off guard given her machia reflexes and sensors which allow her react faster then normal when in regards to enemy strikes. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Clara possesses near master level hand to hand abilities. Even without her Machia Ex Deus she is still very capable of repelling attackers with hand to hand attacks and her machia tail which can extend short distances with extreme piercing power. Keen Intelligence- Clara possesses a keen intelligence for herself. With it she can quickly calculate quick battle strategies and solve puzzles quickly given if the answer is clear enough. Machia Physiology- As a Machia Clara is drastically different when compared to humans. For one temperatures really do not faze her whether it be extreme heat or cold they do not entirely effect her. Secondly her body is made of a special alloy giving it superb endurance capacities while still being light weight allowing her to hold swords by the blade or block bullets using her hands. Finally and most importantly she is capable of shrugging off attacks most people would consider fatal and can repair herself, normally if someone loses an arm or leg it would be quite traumatic for them, but for Clara she can simply reattach them when given the chance. Trivia *Clara Scarlet is in no way related to Erza Scarlet despite similar last names. *Pictures are of the character Strength from Black Rock Shooter. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Machina Category:Martial Artist Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Libertus